50 Sentences
by badpirate
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 sentences. SB/HR, slash, mild sexual content.


**One Sentence- Alpha set**

**-please note that these were written for the 1sentence Livejournal community, hence the format and limitations-**

**Comfort**

Strong Bad took a moment to search for any witnesses before giving Homestar's scraped up knee a quick kiss at his insistence.

**Kiss**

His kisses were _much_ different from Marzipan's, they were hungrier and deeper and Homestar was growing more and more addicted to them with each passing day.

**Soft**

"Of course I'm not going soft, The Cheat-- I'm still the same guy I've always been," he lied.

**Pain**

Homestar was having a hard time judging if Strong Bad was going to kiss him or punch him, but he was getting better at it one black eye at a time.

**Potatoes**

"Man, is there anything potatoes can't do?" Strong Bad asked smugly, after successfully using a large pile of potatoes to gloss over the fact he was making out with Homestar Runner at his computer desk.

**Rain**

He eventually let Homestar share his umbrella after staring at that perpetually pitiful pout for much too long.

**Chocolate**

He ate all the chocolates his not-quite-lover bought for his very-much-so-girlfriend out of spite more than out of hunger.

**Happiness**

"You make me happy," Homestar shrugged, when Strong Bad demanded him to explain why on God's green earth he spent so much time with him.

**Telephone**

Strong Bad answered the phone, immediately recognized the voice as Homestar's, and stayed on the line anyway.

**Ears**

Homestar's knees went weak whenever he would whisper something to him, not seeming to realize that Strong Bad was just trying to keep quiet so his brothers wouldn't catch him in the act.

**Name**

"Oh, like Stwong Bad is such a nowmal name!" Homestar huffed, and Strong Bad just smirked, liking the way Homestar's brow furrowed when he got all pouty like that.

**Sensual**

Homestar Runner was not a sexual person, and this fact irked Strong Bad _immensely_.

**Death**

"You killed Mawzipan's ficus plant... why awe you laughing?"

**Sex**

Strong Bad swore he'd never have sex with him again if he called out Marzipan's name one more time-- he knew it was an empty threat, but it proved to be effective all the same.

**Touch**

Homestar squirmed a bit, but Strong Bad assured him that this was going to feel good, stopping his trail of kisses to give him a not-so-reassuring smirk.

**Weakness**

"You've been acting different since you've started this thing with him," Strong Sad observed, but Strong Bad didn't have the time to knock his lights out for the comment-- Homestar was waiting for him.

**Tears**

After a few weeks of their on-again, off-again love affair, Strong Bad stopped laughing when Homestar would cry.

**Speed**

Homestar panted out an apology when he won the race-- Strong Bad moodily ignored it.

**Wind**

"Run like the wornd, Homestar!" Coach Z shouted, and Strong Bad found himself cheering on the scrawny athlete for the first time in his life.

**Freedom**

"We should really do this at your place more often, man, I hate having to keep my freakin' voice down at my place," Strong Bad managed between kisses.

**Life**

Strong Bad was quite grateful that he couldn't blush (and that he had no fingers) when Homestar showed up at his house with flowers and a ring.

**Jealousy**

Marzipan was aware of Homestar's feelings for Strong Bad before either of them were, a twinge of jealousy striking her when she listened to the way Homestar gushed about him.

**Hands**

"You don't even _have_ hands, how are you supposed to give me a handjo-- _oh_."

**Taste**

Strong Bad had to know if Homestar's mouth always tasted like melonade and marshmallows or if it was just a one time thing.

**Devotion**

Homestar blinked, and wondered why Strong Bad had left his toothbrush at his place.

**Forever**

Strong Bad ignored his inquiry about how long he intended to keep this-- them-- a secret, muttering a vague 'not much longer' in response.

**Blood**

He bled a bit the first time, but assured the very worried Strong Bad that he was fine and, more importantly, that it felt good.

**Sickness**

Homestar was always pale, so when he coughed and hacked and his face was flushed red, Strong Bad started to worry ... and then he was worried that he was starting to worry, and forced himself to ignore it.

**Melody**

He preferred Homestar sans-clothing, but those cute little pajamas with the music notes all over them made Strong Bad smile every time.

**Star**

"You have a tattoo _where_?"

**Home**

'Your place or mine' always seemed to be 'mine', which irritated Strong Bad to no end-- it was extremely difficult to have sex knowing your nerdy little brother is in the other room.

**Confusion**

Strong Bad pushed him away angrily when he leaned in for another kiss; these feelings were new and worst of all they were _pleasurable, _making things way too confusing for the wrestleman in regards to his sexual orientation.

**Fear**

"Gjjk-- quit moaning so loud, man! I think I heard my brother coming," Strong Bad hissed under his breath, slapping a gloved hand over his lover's mouth.

**Lighting/Thunder**

"Do you always get this clingy during thunderstorms?" Strong Bad groaned, trying not to enjoy the invisible embrace.

**Bonds**

He wasn't sure _how_ he was going to handcuff Homestar to the bed, but he was going to figure it out if it killed him.

**Market**

"What the heck do you need cherry flavored condoms for?" Strong Sad asked, weirded out by the item's inclusion on the family's grocery list.

**Technology**

"This is embawassing," Homestar muttered, his face flushed, but Strong Bad just urged him to keep undressing for the webcam.

**Gift**

"I got you a pwesent!" Homestar chirped, holding out the poorly wrapped gift that was suspiciously 'Deep Impact DVD' shaped.

**Smile**

Strong Bad rarely smiled, so Homestar always took the opportunity to point out how cute he was when he did.

**Innocence**

He couldn't quite figure out what Homestar's angle was, and it wasn't until he realized that the no-armed whitey simply didn't have one that he came to appreciate him.

**Completion**

"You shoulda wawned me," Homestar complained, wiping off his mouth with the back of his non-hand.

**Clouds**

"That is one ugly biwd," Homestar sighed, and Strong Bad didn't have the heart to tell him that it was just an ugly cloud.

**Sky**

Homestar looked over his shoulder and stifled a giggle when Strong Bad started drawing rabid cats and dogs raining down on the poor, unsuspecting teenaged girls.

**Heaven**

He nipped at his neck and Strong Bad, startled, let out of a soft, pleasured moan-- when the heck did Homestar get so aggressive, and why on earth hadn't it happened sooner?

**Hell**

"Oh, to hell with it," Strong Bad grunted, mashing his lips against Homestar's for all the in-front-of-Bubs-Concession-Stand to see.

**Sun**

Homestar shrieked loudly when Strong Bad slapped his rear end, despite knowing full well that he had a sunburn there from the previous day and knowing that it was _his fault_ for suggesting that they make out (among other things) behind Bubs' Concession stand in the first place.

**Moon**

Homestar liked that Strong Bad's eyes seemed to pick up the light of the moon through his bedroom window, and Strong Bad ... well, Strong Bad punched him (lovingly) in the chest for being such a sap.

**Waves**

Strong Bad had been drunk, exhausted and agreeable when Homestar suggested that he bottom, and, although he'd never willingly admit it, it rocked his body in ways he hadn't expected and _very much_ seemed to enjoy.

**Hair**

Strong Bad didn't have hair, but Homestar liked playing with the little strings that kept his mask affixed to his face when he slept.

**Supernova**

"Listen to this song, it's really good, it's called Supernova," Strong Bad said hurriedly, slipping the headphones over Homestar's head, and he just giggled at how adorable and fanboyish Strong Bad could be when it came to Limozeen.


End file.
